


T-bo Jefferson

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Other, happy bday ham, iCarly - Freeform, this is dumb but it's for Miki... love u Miki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9295106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peggy let out a soft mumble."What?" Spoke Angelica, Eliza, and Lafayette."isaidimdatingtbofromicarly."





	

**Author's Note:**

> thx Miki for this idea i lov u ur good isk where me or my writing would be w/o u  
> you.

All of Alexander's friends were pushed up next together in his and Aaron's dorm, on the cold night of January eleventh.

They were just going to have a movie night tonight, presents being saved for tomorrow.

"Oh!! iCarly's on! Can we watch that instead??!" Peggy yelped as she attempted to jump up from the spot she was crammed into between Thomas and Laf.

Thomas snorted as he picked Peggy up and seated her onto his right leg and Lafyette's left.

"Sure.. why not?" Alexander smiled. "iCarly was the best thing that's ever happened to television anyways."

As the episode began, Alexander smiled. It was an episode with T-bo, one of his favorite characters.

As T-bo began to speak, though, Alexander's eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

It seems others had realized what Alexander had been thinking too, as John looked away from the TV and spoke.

"Why does T-bo sound like Jefferson?"

Eliza snapped her fingers. "Oh shit, you're right! That's what his voice reminded me of when we first met!! I couldn't think of it until now!"

Thomas smiled a nervous grin. "Man, I don't know why this guy sounds like me.."

Alex shrugs. "I'll look it up on google."

"Ok, here it is: T-bo, also known as Terrence Jeter Bo-"

Hercules cut him off. "His full name is Terrence?"

Burr scoffed. "Of course his name is Terrence, Hercules. What are you, a fake iCarly fan?"

Hercules' ears were tinted red. "I'm not I just... I just forgot, ok!"

Aaron rolled his eyes. "Ok, alright.. sure.."

"As I was saying- Terrence Jeter Bo, manager of the Groovy Smoothie, resides in- yeah ok I'm skipping it. Who is he played by?"

Thomas was about to stand up and flee but then he heard Alexander's phone drop and turned to see Alexander gaze at him in horror.

Angelica groaned. "Really, Alexander? You're going to need to pay to get that fixed."

Alexander didn't stop staring at Thomas, and it sparked in interest in everyone, as there was a horror in his eyes that no one had seen him direct to Thomas before.

Peggy hopped off of Thomas and Lafayette's lap and she ran to pick up Alex's phone.

"T-bo. Actor-" She turned to look at the others, horror in her eyes too.

"Well, Peggy? Who's the actor?" James coughed out, he too interested in this situation of events.

Peggy let out a soft mumble.

"What?" Spoke Angelica, Eliza, and Lafayette.

"isaidimdatingtbofromicarly."

Angelica's head tilted once more. "What?"

"Uh, yeah.. what?" John repeated her statement.

"I said.. I said that I'm dating T-bo from iCarly.."

Lafayette choked on his La Croix.

"What?!" Echoed the entire room, apart from Thomas, who already knew his fate, Alexander, who was still in shock, and Laf, who was still coughing after the sparkling water incident.

"What. The. Fuck." John and Angelica spoke out, in the middle of Eliza shouting "I knew it!"

Thomas shrugged. "I was an actor for most of my childhood and teenage years?"

There was a sputter heard from James right before he began to speak. "What do you mean, 'an actor for my teenage years.'?!"

Thomas winced. "You know how I had 'violin practice?"

James was shaking. "What the fuck, Thomas, I could've met Miranda Cosgrove!"

"I'm sorr-"

"Sorry isn't going to get me a picture with Miranda Cosgrove!!"

Hercules smiled as he picked up his phone. "Siri, google 'Thomas Jefferson IMDB.'"

Thomas' eyes widened. "You wouldn't-"

Hercules smiled. "I would, and I will. First things first, he sings a song on Sesame Street."

Thomas groaned.

Alexander had a small smile. "Well, I guess we're not sleeping tonight, boys... and gals. Play the clip."

"Rubber ducky, you're the one-"

"Fuck!!!! No!!!! Turn it off!!!! I regret coming here already!!! Please-"

"Shut up, Thomas." was the reply they all echoed to stop his complaints.


End file.
